Pen Pals
by PrincessofDarkness11
Summary: This story has been rewritten and reposted here on . Check it out. She agrees to participate in a pen pal program and begins her letter exchange with a "mystery" boy. However this stranger may not be as strange as she thinks. T
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! Except the plot… that's mine!

**Summary:** End of summer after the gang's 6th year and into/through their seventh. Hermione volunteers to be a pen pal to a complete stranger at the request of Dumbledore. However, this stranger isn't as strange as she thinks. Although, in some ways he is even stranger than she ever imagined. What will happen when she finds out who her anonymous friend is?

X

Hermione stood in the kitchen of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, when she was approached by Albus Dumbledore.

"Hermione," he said, with a somber expression on his face, "I wonder if I might have a word."

"Of course, Professor," she replied, sitting across from him at the table.

"I would have first asked Harry or Ron to complete this task for me, but as soon as I started thinking about it, I realized that you were clearly the best candidate," he said.

"Excuse me, sir, but candidate for what?" she asked.

"Ah! Yes, that…" he said smiling, "Do you remember the survey I had all of the Heads of House pass out to the students?"

"Yes," she said.

"That particular survey was used to match the best possible pen pals," he said, his eyes twinkling brilliantly.

"Pen pals, sir?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's a popular Muggle custom- but I'm sure you know all about that! The point is that the ministry doesn't believe it to be necessary," he explained, "I think that an anonymous pen pal program would aid in the proliferation of inter-house relations. However, the ministry won't even listen to me until I have proof that it works. So, I'm being allowed to choose two candidates- of my liking- to be my… lab rats, so to speak. Only for this year. And there were certain requirements. For instance, both had to be seventh years of different houses."

"And you want me to be one of them, right?" she said.

"Yes, I do," he replied, "If you agree, I will match your survey with one that will compliment your personality quite nicely."

"But- I thought the surveys were anonymous," she said, "How will you know which one is mine?"

"You are so set in your school-book ways, Miss Granger, that you put your name in the upper, right hand corner of your survey."

"Oh… oops?" she said, smiling sheepishly.

"Do you accept?" he asked.

"Er… of course, Professor," she replied with more confidence than she felt.

He handed her a brightly colored piece of paper. "This should be used to seal all letters. It will not only let you know that it is from your pen pal, but it also lets the owls know where to go, as well as making the letters untraceable. Remember to always use this… at least until you find a more… convenient way to converse."

"Thank you. I'll write my first letter tonight," she said.

"Good," he said, standing up and walking out, "See you at the commencement feast."

'_Pen pals… this should be interesting…' _she thought, grinning, _'Very interesting…'_

X

Okay… short, yeah, but it's just a prologue! Review review review!


	2. Chapter 2

And So It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing! I own many! Just not the characters or places from Harry Potter… cos they belong JKR and WB!

X

"So you're going to be writing to a complete stranger?" Harry asked.

"Well, we won't have to _stay_ complete strangers," she replied.

Harry and Ron exchanged skeptical glances. "What if this person is a supporter of V-V- Voldemort?" Ron asked, still uncomfortable with saying the name aloud.

"I think only time will tell, Ron," she said, smiling, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've a letter to write."

She walked up the stairs to the room she shared with Ginny and sat down at the desk with her parchment and quill. She thought briefly about what to write, tapping the quill on her chin, before she dipped it into the ink and set about her task.

'_Dear Stranger,' _she wrote. She shook her head, crumpling the paper and starting a new one.

'_Dear Pen Pal,'_

"Much better!" she said, continuing.

'_Hello. I suppose you know what is going on, but just in case you don't, allow me to fill you in. You and I are going to be testing Professor Dumbledore's new pen pal idea. I think the only information about myself that I'm willing to divulge at the moment, is the fact that I am, indeed, female. You may tell me anything you wish about yourself, and I can promise complete confidentiality. I truly hope that we can become good friends. The owl's name is Iris. Be nice to her! She's incredibly sensitive.  
Sincerely,  
Venus  
P.S. Venus is a pseudonym. I suggest that you find one as well. Oh yes. The card is a magical seal for our letters. It makes them untraceable and makes sure our owls will know where to go. Make sure to use it.'_

She grinned at the final product, rolling it up and sealing it with the card. She handed it to the golden brown owl she had gotten for her 16th birthday and sent it away, hoping that a reply came within the next five days, before they went back to school.

X

Draco Malfoy strolled into his large bedroom to see a dainty, well groomed, golden owl perched on his bed with his blue-gray owl, Hermes. It its claw was a brightly sealed letter. He smirked, taking the letter from her and reading… twice… three times… four times. He looked over at the owls, who both hooted loudly, seeming to be encouraging him to reply.

He took out his quill, writing a thorough response, before sending it with Hermes. He had almost relaxed when he heard a loud thud, signaling his father's return. He sighed, bracing himself against the oncoming onslaught of verbal and physical abuse. However, it never came. He silently wondered _why_ his father wasn't bursting into his room and beating the life out of him for missing another meeting. Not that he was complaining…

He stood, walking down the stairs and into the family room to see Lucius leaning against the wall parallel from him. There was a smirk plastered across his elegant features and Draco suddenly wanted nothing more than to back out of that room and run back up the stairs. However, rather than incur his father's wrath, he stepped further into the room.

"I have good news, Draco," he said, "The Dark Lord has agreed to give you your mark. Not until Christmas Break, but you _will_ be getting it!"

"Yes- father," he said, "Is that all?"

"Quite," Lucius retorted," But I'll be up later to discuss why you've missed yet another meeting."

"Yes, father," he said, turning and leaving the room.

x

"Hermione, let's go! We need to get to the station!" Ron called up the stairs.

She sighed and turned to leave. Just as she reached the door, she heard a tapping at the window. She pivoted and saw a blue-gray peppered owl hovering outside her window. She opened it, taking the letter from him and noting the colorful seal. She sent him on his way with an affectionate pat and stuffed the letter in her pocket, rushing down the stairs to her impatient looking friends.

X

Okay… another short chappy, but I'm sorry! I really am! The next one will be longer! I absolutely PROMISE! As long as you all review, of course!


	3. Chapter 3

Nomad

Disclaimer: This thing sucks! You all know how it goes!

**A/N: They're going to be a little OOC… but keep in mind that they think of this as pretty much a game. They don't think they'll ever meet, so why not use each other as a diary and spill every secret? K? Just a Note!**

X

Hermione sat in a compartment with Harry and Ron, on their way to Hogwarts, when she remembered the letter. She pulled it out of her pocket, simply looking at it for a moment. It was definitely from her pen pal- it was sealed with the same card. She opened it and began reading.

'_Venus,  
Lovely choice. Roman Goddess of love and lust, right? Nice. In case you can't already tell, I am a guy. My owl's name is Hermes and he seemed to really like Iris. I already know you go to Hogwarts, so could you tell me what House you're in? In all honesty, when I received your letter, I wasn't planning on writing back, but I figured that I should at least give it a shot. In your next letter, why don't you tell me about yourself? Then, maybe I'll return the favor.  
Signed,  
Nomad  
P.S. I chose Nomad as my pseudonym because it tells a bit about me. Is it the same with you and Venus?'_

Hermione scoffed at that, but smiled. She was _really_ going to like this fellow. Harry made to grab the letter from her, but she moved it beyond his reach and folded it, placing it back in her pocket.

"Don't even think about it," she chastised, "These letters are private."

"They from _Vicky_ then?" Ron teased.

"No, for your information, I haven't heard from Viktor in quite some time," she said, "This letter is from my pen pal."

"Fine… good," Ron huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

The compartment door opened and their worst nightmare stood before them- Draco Malfoy. They just stared at each other, neither speaking, moving, or hardly breathing. The usual smirk wasn't even in place.

"Sorry, excuse me," he said, shutting the door again.

"Er… maybe he's not feeling well…" Harry said.

Hermione growled. "He's sorry? All these years of torture, and all he has to say is _sorry_!" she exclaimed, soaring after him.

"I don't think he was apologizing for that," Harry said.

"I can't believe he was apologizing at all!" Ron gasped, shocked.

In the next train car, Hermione caught Draco by the shoulder and spun him around to face her.

"What was that? You can't just say sorry and expect us to forgive you for what you've done!" she whispered, trying not to draw a crowd. However, she failed and several people were poking their heads out of their compartments to watch the scene unfold.

"I just came to tell you-"

"Not here! Come with me," she interrupted, dragging him into an empty compartment in the back of the train, "Now- after all the torture you've put us through, you think you can just say _sorry_ and everything will be all better?"

"But I-"

"No! You've been calling me that horrible word since our second year- _second year_- you're always picking on Ron's family just because they aren't as rich as you, you're an ass to Harry because people _actually _like him, you're mean to Neville, you make fun of my eyes, my skin, my teeth, my hair, my-"

Draco grabbed her by the front of her shirt and pulled her into a crushing kiss. She gasped when his lips covered hers and his hand released her blouse, going to her throat, gently. Just as she began thinking that she would melt, he pulled away.

"I only came to tell you that we were needed in the Head's compartment, but you all looked so- I don't know. I wasn't apologizing for any of that," he said, and her gaze fell to the floor, "But I probably should, so… I'm sorry."

"We're needed at the-? You're-? Okay… okay, good. You should be," she said, faintly, her voice losing all of its previous conviction.

"Is that it? What happened to that whole speech?" he said, grinning.

"Well, you sounded sincere," she replied.

"Right then, we should go," he said, grabbing her upper arm, "Head's Compartment…"

"What? Oh… oh! I'm Head Girl!" she exclaimed, straightening and following him.

They tended to their duties and headed back to their own compartments, the previously shared kiss never leaving either of their minds. Hermione read and reread the letter from Nomad, deciding to write him as soon as she got settled into her new dorm.

X

After the Feast, Hermione retired to the Head's Quarters. She knew, of course, that Draco would be there, be she'd rather have dealt with him than the questions of her peers about her mystery pen pal. Not to mention, she had a letter to write.

She walked into the Common Room to find Draco sitting on the sofa, reading a book, and completely oblivious to the world. She closed the door as quietly as she could and walked toward him. When she was about three feet away, she stopped.

"Hey!" she yelled, making him jump.

"Granger! What the hell was that for?" he exclaimed.

"Dunno," she replied, turning toward the door with the letters 'HG' scrawled across it, "See you."

She walked into her room and shut the door on Draco's insults. She grinned to herself and approached her desk. When she was finished with the letter, she walked over to Iris' cage and the owl began hooting frantically.

"Granger!" Draco yelled through their shared bathroom door, "Keep that damn bird quiet, would you?"

"I'll just send my letter and she'll be gone Drakey!" she yelled back. She heard the door slam and shook her head, attaching the letter to Iris' claw.

Speaking of letters, when was he going to get a reply from Venus? Not that he cared, he was just… alright, he did care. Well, Nomad cared. But Nomad is a part of him, right? So- Draco shook his head. It was all too confusing to think about. He sat down at his desk, staring out of the open window.

Quite suddenly, a ball of golden feathers flew past Draco's head, circling back around to land on his desk in front of him. He grinned broadly and took the letter from the flustered owl. He patted her on the head and Iris flew out of the room again. Draco opened the letter and read;

'_Nomad,  
I'll answer your questions before I say anything about myself. You were right about Venus. I guess it does describe one side of me, but it's a side that I keep well hidden. No, I won't tell you what house I'm in. I'm glad you wrote back, and you had **better** return the favor. Alright, here goes. I love to read, I get good grades, and I have a pretty good home life. My favorite animals are cats, dogs, owls, and horses. My favorite colors are blue and green. I'm a seventh year, and damn proud of it, but, of course, I was proud to be a first, second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth year, as well. Well, that's enough about me. Don't forget- it's your turn!  
Write Back,  
Venus'_

Draco smiled even wider and quickly wrote his reply, sending it with Hermes.

Hermione had been hoping that, since they were in the same school, he would reply soon. However, she hadn't expected him to reply in twenty minutes! She took the letter from Hermes and sent him off with an affection stroke.

'_Venus,  
Most people think I'm a prat, but that's only the image I show them. I have **one real friend**, a crappy home life, and I get good grades, too. My favorite animals are dogs, owls, horses, and rabbits. My favorite colors are black, white, and green. I'm a seventh year, also, so we've obviously met. Write back and tell me how your day was.  
Nomad'_

'_Nomad,  
You seem so sweet! I'm sure I must have liked you when we met. My day was really confusing. There's this guy that I've never gotten along with, and he did something pretty unexpected. So now I've started seeing him in a new light, I guess. Has anything like that ever happened to you? And then there's this war! I mean, how stupid is this war, really? I hate Voldemort! Sometimes, I wish somebody would come up behind him and shoot him in the back of the head! I'm sorry, I was ranting. Hmm… Well, write back.  
Venus'_

'_Venus,  
That has happened to me, and I'm sure you hated me. Maybe you should get to know this guy. Who knows, maybe you would like him. So you're not a follower of Voldemort? Good. I have to deal with them enough as it is. My father is a Death Eater and he's always going on about when I'm going to get my mark. I want to tell him to Sod Off, but the truth is, I'm afraid of him. You did promise confidentiality, right? Because, if we ever find out each other's identities, I don't want this spread all over the school. I don't know why, but you don't seem like the gossipy type. I'm going to hit the hay. Write me tomorrow after classes, okay? Good night,  
Nomad'_

**XXX**

Alright? That was a little longer. Just for reference, I've made them both a little more dense than usual… because otherwise they'd know each other's identities much too fast for the plot! Review, folks. Reviews make the world (of fanfiction) go round!


	4. Chapter 4

The Journal

I own nothing

**A/N: I absolutely LOVED all of my reviews! I looked at my email and I had 21! And the first thing I thought was "at least two are gonna be flames," but I was WRONG! Not one flame and it made my day! Thank you all and I will try my hardest to continue to please you… and elaborate a little more! Lol. Thanks again!**

**To: DragonGirl81- Actually, I didn't even notice that! I was thinking about my World History class and how the Aztecs were Nomads… just finished with my homework… But thanks for bringing that up! Yay for perceptive people!**

**Warning! Severe Out Of Character behavior! Also, may cause diabetes in some cases. It's just that sweet!**

X

Hermione woke up late the next morning and hurriedly threw on her robes, practically running to the Great Hall. She sat down between Harry and Neville, grabbing a piece of toast. "Morning you guys," she said, taking a bite.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said, smiling, "Running a little late?"

"Shut up," she snapped, "I was up late last night."

"Were you writing letters to your mystery boy?" Ron asked.

"Maybe… what's it to you?" she asked.

"Just wondering…" he replied.

"Well, I know what else you're wondering. He's _not_ a follower of Voldemort. But he is a seventh year and I highly suspect that he's a Slytherin," she said.

Harry and Ron stared at her with identical blank expressions. She just smiled and took another bite of toast.

"Speaking of Slytherins," Ron said, glaring in the direction of the door, "Look whose Prince just walked in."

They turned to see Draco strolling through the entrance. Hermione looked closer at him and noticed that he was smiling- _genuinely_. There was no malice behind the smile, just pure, simple happiness. She grinned. What the hell was going on around this bloody school?

He met her eyes across the hall and, much to her surprise, winked at her. She turned away quickly, blinking in rapid succession. She finished her breakfast and practically ran to her first class. Hermione spent lunch in the library and virtually danced through the rest of the day. By the time classes were over, she was in such an excited state of mind that she almost flew up to her dorm. She sent a letter and a small black book to Nomad.

Draco received it not much later, for he, too, had been in a hurry to get back to his room. He looked at the book skeptically, opening the letter and reading;

'_Nomad,  
The book is a journal. It links you directly to me. Instead of writing letters, we can simply… just write something in it.  
Venus.'_

He opened the book and wrote **–Hello?**

_Hi!  
_**-Whoa. Where did you get this?  
**_I invented it. Isn't it great?  
_**-It's bloody brilliant. So… how was your day?  
**_The usual. Every class was great! Except Potions. Snape is such a bastard sometimes.  
_**-He's really not a bad guy once you get around his rough edges.  
**_I'm **sure**… but I guess he can't be all bad. Nobody is all bad- except Voldemort._

There was a long pause before Nomad responded.

**-You said his name.  
**_Whose?  
_**-You-Know-Who's.  
**_Oh… technically I wrote it.  
_**-Still…  
**_Well, maybe I'm not afraid of him.  
_**-Right.  
**_Do you want to know something?  
_**-Sure, why not?  
**_I'm absolutely positive that you're in Slytherin.  
_**-What?  
**_Must I repeat myself?  
_**-How did you know?  
**_Ah, so I was right?  
_**-Dammit!  
**_So, what's it like?  
_**-Boring. There are no worthwhile girls in my house.  
**_Who is worthwhile?  
_**-You. I just wish I knew who you were.  
**_Maybe someday. If you tell me who you are.  
_-**Who do you think I am?  
**_I don't really know. I only know a couple Slytherins and they're definitely not as sweet as you.  
_**-Oh. So- who do you know?  
**_I'm not going to tell. Then you might figure out who I am.  
_**-Spoilsport.  
**_Whiner.  
_**-You can't tell, but I'm laughing.  
**_Me, too.  
_**-I wish I could see your smile.**

It was Venus' turn to pause.

_I know.  
_**-So, how will we know if one of us writes something to the other.  
**_Your writing hand will tingle.  
_**-Oh… sounds like fun.  
**_Shut up.  
_**-Fine.  
**_I was joking.  
_**-So was I.  
**_So, how was **your** day?  
_**-Crappy. I spaced out during all of my classes because I couldn't wait to get back to my room and write to you.  
**_Aw… that's so sweet!  
_**-For you. It's not good for me. When you've never even met a girl and she's still on your mind all the time… it's just not a good sign.  
**_Why?  
_**-It's just not.  
**_Okay. I'm sorry.  
_**-No- don't be. It's not your fault. It's mine.  
**_Well, I'm still sorry. Do you want to stop talking to me?  
_**-Never! I just need to learn the delicate art of multitasking.  
**_You know something? I don't think I could stop talking to you if I tried.  
_**-Me either.  
**_Well, I have loads of homework, so I should probably go.  
_**-Goodbye for now, Venus.  
**_Goodbye._

The next day, Hermione took her book to class. She didn't have an opportunity to write in it, however, until lunch. She pulled it out at the table- allowing only Ginny to read what she wrote- and pulled out a quill.

_Nomad, are you there?_

Across the Great Hall, Draco felt his right hand pulsing and he pulled out his journal, walking swiftly to the hallway. He opened it and began writing.

**-You interrupted my lunch.**

"That's rude," Ginny said.

_I'm sorry.  
_**-I was kidding. I'd starve for a week if I could see your smile.**

"Oh my God! He's _too_ sweet!" Ginny cooed.

"I know he is! What did I tell you? Quick! Scan the Slytherin table. Who's writing and who's missing?" Hermione asked.

_I knew that.  
_**-Liar.**

"Blaise Zabini is writing, but I think it's a Potions essay, and three people are missing," Ginny replied, "Alan Grebble is in the infirmary, but Draco Malfoy and Josh Reedy are both MIA."

_I know…_

"Really? No way!" she laughed.

**-What's up? You're not as quick to reply as you usually are.  
**_Hush, child!  
_**-Child? I'm a Seventh Year, thank you very much!  
**_That narrows down my search.  
_**-Damn!  
**_I'm a seventh year as well, so that will narrow down your search, as well. Feel better?  
_**-Thank you.**

"Josh has a girlfriend- several, actually- and Malfoy is… _Malfoy!_ It's gotta be Zabini," Hermione said.

"Or maybe it's somebody else and he was lying about his house," Ginny suggested.

_Bloody hell! More classes, bye!  
_**-Bye.**

Their last class was Potions, in which Hermione sat with Neville, as usual. Midway through the class, while their potion was simmering, Hermione pulled out her book.

_Hello again._

If she had bothered to look slightly to her right, she would have seen Draco Malfoy start from a near sleep and pull out the book. With warning glares at those around him, he opened it.

**-What if somebody reads this?  
**_If anybody other than the user looks at the paper, all they will see is blank parchment.  
_**-That's handy.**

_I know.  
_**-Smug.  
**_I know._

He smiled to himself.

**-Smart ass.  
**_Such vulgar language! And to a lady, even!  
_**-How do I know you're really a girl?  
**_Look at my handwriting.  
_**-Good point.  
**_My Potion is going to be ruined if it simmers any longer. I should go.  
_**-So, you're a Gryffindor then?  
**_Shit! I forgot you were a Slytherin!  
_**-No, you didn't.  
**_We'll talk later! Bye!_

She finished her potion and handed it in, returning to her book.

_So now we're even. I'll deal with it. Talk to you tonight?  
_**-Of course.  
**_Until then!  
_**-Until then, my lovely goddess!  
**_You're such a dork.  
_**-I prefer to think about it as a unique charm.  
**_It's unique alright…  
_**-Didn't you say you had to go?  
**_Au revoir!  
_**-Bye.**

X

**So, there it is. Sorry if it was slightly confusing with all the talking in between. The next chapter is more real live stuff. A lot less journaling, I promise! Remember to REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

A SHORT AUTHOR'S NOTE

I am currently in the process of completely rewriting this story. Upon reading it through, I have found it in terrible condition. Of course, I did write it almost ten years ago, so that is to be expected. For all of you who have read this and been waiting for an update... I'M SO SORRY! It will take just a short while longer. But I'm sure that you will be happy with the results!

My Sincerest Apologies

PoD11

**ATTENTION! THE REWRITE HAS BEGUN! THE FIRST CHAPTER HAS BEEN POSTED!**

I'm leaving the original up so that I do not lose all of the wonderful reviews and inspiration I've received from my readers, and also so that anybody who wishes can compare this to the new version!

**ENJOY!**


End file.
